The present invention relates to a process for preparing a polymer composition, in which an α, β-ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acid is subjected to a free-radical polymerization in the presence of at least one polyether component, to the polymer composition obtainable by this process in the form of a solid substance, especially of a film, of a coating on a substrate or of a particulate solid, and to the use of such a polymer composition.